Surprise Surprise
by Zero The Chance
Summary: The war is over and peace is flourishing throughout the villages. Though that does not mean that chaos is gone. This is an example of the kid of chaos you can expect after obtaining such peace. Naruto/TenTen


AN: Naruto/TenTen for this one. Set after the Fourth Great Shinobi War. It was inspired by "One Shocking Surprise" by Sheltie.

Surprise, Surprise

It was a bright and sunny morning in Konoha. And for once it was peaceful. Yes after the war had ended peace was brought to this village.

The world's dead hero/enemies who were brought back to fight were all gone.

In the climax of the war, Tobi was found out to be Obito Uchiha. He had been alive all these years and driven insane by the curse of the Sharingan.

Sasuke had fought against Naruto alongside his teammates Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin. Naruto though was not alone. At his side were Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru. The childhood friends took down Sasuke's group after a long and vicious battle.

But that was for another story. Today three people were happily walking through Konoha, on their way to a certain place. Though each did not know it, they were heading for the same place.

Neji had finally decided to ask TenTen out. The boy had been playing hard to get for the last few years to test if she would make a strong wife and now it was decided she would.

He figured that TenTen was still just some fan girl, and did not change over the years. He had asked and found out that she was at her home which doubled as a family weapon shop. He was think so arrogantly that he did not notice the large man watching from a distance.

Hinata had been waiting since the battle with Pein for Naruto to ask her out. She had been stalk..uh coincidentally ended up in the same places as him multiple times, waiting for that moment.

It did not occur in the slightly yandere princess's head that Naruto did not like her. I mean how can he not like her after she risked her life trying to save him. She felt as if he owed it to her. As she started using her Byakugan to find her beloved, she did not see the tall man on a beast watching her from a tree branch.

Sakura had been searching for that idiot for the last two hours. She thought it would be a good time to try and become the blond moron's girlfriend. Especially after the idiot had gotten her precious Sasuke locked away for good. She tried more than once to get in, trying to use any means be it blackmail, bribery, and even seducing but it was no good.

So now it was time for her back up boyfriend. Naruto would be annoying to put up with but at least she wouldn't end up alone like Ino was. Of course if she had not gone out looking for Naruto so she could pound him into dust she would have seen her "rival" with their good old friend Chouji heading for an abandoned tent. She figured that once Naruto heard her say she wanted a date, he would come running. Never once did she notice the man with a hairstyle like a pineapple following her. Not even when he muttered "troublesome Banshee."

If only the three knew how wrong they were. Then again if they knew then this story would be less fun.

Reaching their destination the three looked at each other.

"Neji? Hinata?"

"Haruno? Hinata-sama?

"Nii-san? Sakura-san?"

The three started asking why the other two were here. Sakura and Hinata started to figure it out and started a small fight. They were interrupted by the door opening and a girl with long brown hair and wearing a long black shirt that covered her to her lower thighs emerged from it.

"What's with all the yelling?" She said trying to shake off the sleepiness that had her in it's grasp.

"None of your business. Just tell TenTen to come out here. I need to speak with her." Neji said as if commanding a pet.

The girl simply glared at Neji. Before she could speak she was interrupted by the pink banshee and the yandere princess.

"And where is Naruto-Baka! He came here last night and never returned home."

"Naruto-kun was last seen here. Where is he you who..er I mean do you know where he is?"

The girl started to gain multiple tick marks and was about to lash out at them until to arms encircled her into a yellow haired man's embrace. "TenTen what are these three yell about?"

Neji froze and then became angry. "How dare you lay your hands on my woma-" CRACK

Neji was knocked to the ground by the man's fist. "Neji, TenTen is my fiance, not your woman."

Neji was about to retort when he noticed something. Something that had Hinata and Sakura shaking with rage.

The whisker marks on the man's cheek.

This man was Naruto. Naruto and TenTen were engaged. And judging by how they looked they probably had a 'wild' night.

"Your WHAT?" Sakura shouted.

"His fiance. Did you go deaf from your own voice." Was TenTen's simple answer.

"But Naruto loves me! How could you betray me TenTen?" Hinata cried out.

"Huh?" The two lovers said at Hinata's statement.

"Hinata I don't recall saying that I loved you."

"Betray you? Hinata I was not gonna deny Naruto happiness just cause your to crazy to believe that he loves you."

After a few minutes of silence the young couple figured they understood.

...Yeah didn't think you would believe that.

The three charged at them with varying intent.

Suddenly the three couldn't move.

A large hand grabbed Neji.

A shadow latched onto Sakura.

And finally two feral men grabbed Hinata.

"Thanks Chouji, Kiba, Shika. I owe you guys." Naruto said as he and TenTen headed inside.

"No problem Naruto."

"Too troublesome to let them do what they want"

"You better keep your promise and pay for the next BBQ trip!/Arf!"

It should be easy to tell who said what.

"He will. Say hi to Ino, Ayame, and Temari for us after you bring them to the hokage." TenTen answered for her boyfriend.

The three ninja and one dog took the three jealous friends away as Naruto gave his girlfriend a kiss.

"Good thing they never found out about Shina."

"I still don't get how people think she is my sister. Especially with those cute little whisker marks of hers."

END

**AN: So yeah my first TenTen/Naruto story as well as a few small bashing's for Neji, Sakura, and Hinata. Sorry to fans of those characters but to be truthful they are my least favorite characters among the Konoha 11. Also implied relationships are:**

**Chouji/Ino**

**Kiba/Ayame**

**Shikamaru/Temari.**

**So did you like it? Should I try another? Come on and give a review if you got the time.**

**ZtC out.**


End file.
